1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to an angled card edge connector.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,694 discloses a dual row connector for receiving memory modules for a low profile package. The connector can receive the memory modules at an angle of 25.degree. . U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,473,263 and 4,862,400 also relate to angled connection of daughter boards to a mother board. U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,966 discloses an electrical connector with an ejector-retainer. Other relevant U.S. Pat. Nos. that disclose ejectors include 5,167,517; 4,898,540; 5,074,800; 4,070,081; 4,579,408; 3,767,974; 4,973,255; 4,975,073.